


Needs Met

by Saeva



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caretaking, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saeva/pseuds/Saeva
Summary: Tom makes a decision that stresses Harry out. Harry handles that stress by doing something that calms him.Part of Kinktober 2020, for Day 4: Non-sexual submission. Currently un'beta-ed.A prequel to 'To Love With Monstrous Souls'. Yeah, I didn't see that coming either.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	Needs Met

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this unexpected prequel! This might be a one off or it might be one of a number of kink related scenes set in this universe for Kinktober 2020. I'm more or less winging it.

The summer Harry turned 17, six months after Tom Riddle, they moved in together. It wasn’t untoward, in the way that the stuffy, traditionalist purebloods would look down upon. They maintained separate rooms, both equally lived in, and they enjoy having their own, private spaces. 

They didn’t wait until Harry’s birthday. On June 21st Harry stepped off the train and the Dursleys didn’t appear. He went to check on them but never made it ‘home’ to the Dursleys. People panicked when they realized the Dursleys were dead, gone in a house fire that Christmas, probably from the fireplace that’d been improperly cleaned out. 

Harry used his necklace, a portkey, to go to his boyfriend’s small cottage and decided to stay. He posted the letters to his friends, explaining what happened and that he needed time to grieve. 

And then, when Tom got home, Harry shouted because he knew _exactly_ what happened to his relatives. He wasn’t stupid. 

“Well, darling, you killed my abusive relatives. It seemed only fair to return the favour.” 

“Your father was the Dark Lord! § _Mine were bastards but helpless against magic. Muggles!_ §” Harry hissed, sliding down into Parseltongue as his anger built. 

Tom only smiled. “I know. That’s why you never would have done it yourself even though they deserved to die for hurting you.” 

"You don't get to decide that. You don't get to decide if people live or die," Harry said fiercely.

"No one is allowed to hurt you. You can't expect me to sit aside if they do." 

"They couldn't hurt me like that. I was only going to stay for a few days and then leave. You weren't protecting me from them. You were --" 

Tom touched along Harry's neck, stretching it up to make certain their eyes met. "Getting vengeance? Yes. I was. I'm going to be your husband. I have the right." Nothing he could say would change his lover's mind, that much was clear, but he still blistered with anger over the decision to attack awful but helpless Muggles. They didn't -- Or, alright, they did deserve it, but that didn't change that having so much power used against them was a bullying of sorts and Harry hated nothing more. 

Huffing out a breath, he attacked the decision from a different angle. “You didn’t say anything.”

“Your reaction needed to be genuine. … And you would have said ‘no’. I believe I promised to always respect your ‘no’s.” 

That stole his anger from him and he sighed. “Consider this a standing ‘no’ to hurting my friends, no matter what they di -- do to me.” Tom’s dark green eyes narrowed as he stepped closer. “We had another row about you. They think you’re dangerous. I wonder why.” 

“Mm. I’m not dangerous to you, love.” He stroked Harry’s short hair and kissed a temple. “Your well being means everything to me. I’ve prepared your room. I won’t go into it without your permission.”

_In case I need to get away from you._

Later, after a light dinner snack that would tide him over until morning, Harry settled in and put his meager things away. He felt like bursting out of his skin and found himself in Tom’s room. 

It felt like Tom, full of dark wood furniture and soft, lush fabrics. The belongings were sparse and some pilfered from the Room of Requirement or Hogwarts, like the four corner bed with curtains, but the closet was full of good quality clothing and worn leather boots. 

Scuffed leather boots. Harry sighed and hunted up his own polish, bringing it back to the bedroom. Tom was in there now, sitting at his desk to work on... Transfiguration homework, it looked like. ”Yes?” 

“Your boots are scuffed.” 

“They are.” Harry held up the polish and kept moving, going back to the boots. “Oh. I -- You needn’t do that, love.” His shoulders tightened and Tom cooed, sounds soft and calming. “Do you want to?” Words wouldn’t come out but Harry forced out a soft, low hum. “Alright. Come over here to the desk on my right side, then.” 

_Oh. Good._ He relaxed into it, settling with the boots and polish kit, leaning his head back against the firm thigh and hard wooden chair while he put one boot between his own crossed leg. 

“Is that from your broom kit?” A hand gentle rubbed through his hair and he sighed in pleasure, pressing into the soft touch. Oh, on this side Tom could pet him while working. 

“Mmhmm. I don’t really want to talk, Tom.”

“Hmm. No. You want to focus on something more straightforward, I assume. Go on, then, love, and polish my boots for me.” A pleasant shiver flowed down his spine at the order and he sighed gently, beginning with the brush the way he would when doing his broom. Tom didn’t have a broom but he had these boots and a second pair, the ones he wore at the moment, that the boys of Slytherin house seemed to favour. Black and supple, with strong laces that reached the knee, and a gentle heel, they felt soft and would be glossy against his skin once they were polished. 

He worked the brush down the boot in quick, tight motions, working over the curves and crevices to remove the dirt. He was frowning at the rivets when Tom handed down a small cup of water. “You’ll need this, darling. It’s not quite a broom.” 

His skin flushed but he took the water, dabbing a cloth into it, and cleaned. Spell dry. Then he dipped a smaller brush into the polish to work it into the leather in easy, firm circles, the first step to making every millimeter of the soft surface gleam. The hand returned to his head, still petting him, still offering soft bits of affection as he worked. 

It took awhile, even using drying spells to quick the process, to polish and buff and do the second boot. By the end he felt heavy and calm. He blinked up slowly at Tom when he heard a soft, “Beautiful. So very good for me. Did that help?” 

Words were still hard but he answered because he was good. “Yes.” 

“Good. I’m done with my work for now. Why don’t we go to bed? I think you deserve a reward for being so good for me.” 

Harry swallowed around the hardness in his throat. “I’m still upset about -- I don’t want you to think I’m not.” 

“I know, love.” Tom pulled away, but only long enough to move down to the ground and cup Harry's face gently. “I don’t really understand why you’re upset but I do understand you are. I’m not asking you to forgive me or to have, what is it -- make up sex? But I want to hold you. I want to take you to my bed and make you fall apart under my fingers. You take care of me, I take care of you. That is why we’re getting married, is it not?” 

They shared a sigh and he nodded. “Yes. Yes, Tom." It got him a beautiful, soft smile and Tom stroked his hair again before helping him up. 

"To bed."


End file.
